


We Ran

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Andromeda breaks from her family
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	We Ran

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in a series of one shots I’m writing of first war couples! I just wanted to write little snapshots of defining moments in their lives I think Andromeda is such an interesting character and definitely someone I hope to explore more in my writing! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This un-beta’d so all mistakes are my own!

Andromeda had always been quiet. She knew what was expected of her and gave that with no arguments. Bella was dramatic and headstrong, Cissy was the baby and therefore adored by all. Andromeda did as was expected of her for her entire childhood and well into Hogwarts until she met Ted. 

He was everything her family hated and had warned her about. Not only was he a muggleborn but he was a Hufflepuff and by the looks of his clothing, he was poor. None of that mattered to Andromeda though. They became friends in fifth year; meeting up in secret, doing homework together, he snuck her into the kitchen and she snuck him into a secret room she found in the dungeons.

It wasn't a single moment that caused Andromeda to fall in love with Ted, it was little moments that happened so subtly she didn't realise until she was in deep. The way he would tug on a lock of her hair when they study, how he constantly had ink on his hands, his slightly crooked grin that he would give her. She was a goner.

When Cissy caught them snogging in an empty classroom during her and Ted's seventh year she thought for sure a howler would be arriving at any moment at the very least, but one never came. They were careful after that, never going to the same place twice and never anywhere her sister hung out. 

—

Andromeda was afraid to receive owls from Ted once school ended so he set out to create a way for them to communicate. He spent the entire last half of their school year creating a set of books they could write in that was connected to the others. Ted had applied to healer training but Andromeda had not been allowed to search out any sort of jobs, that wasn’t the proper thing for a lady of her station to do; at least not according to her mother. 

Two weeks after leaving Hogwarts, Andromeda was summoned to her father's study early one morning. Just before knocking, she let out a quiet sigh and schooled her face into a pleasant smile as Cygnus Black called for her to enter. 

“Andromeda, good. I wanted to inform you that I’ve entered into negotiations with the Rosier family for you to wed their oldest, Evan. Your mother is already planning for a winter wedding. Evan has requested to meet with you later this week to discuss his hopes for you as his wife.” Cygnus Black told her this without looking up from the paperwork that was stacked on his desk, as though he wasn’t completely ruining his daughter's life. 

It was only the training Andromeda had been forced to partake in since she was a young girl that she didn’t let her emotions show during the one-sided conversation with her father. She kept her face a mask of attentiveness until she was dismissed. The moment the door shut to the office, Andromeda fled to her bedroom and pulled out her book. 

Later that evening after a painful dinner listening to her mother sing the praises of Evan Rosier, Andromeda was on her last bit of sanity. She wrote a note to her parents, informing them that she did not want the life they had laid out for her, she had met the love of her life and she was running away to be with him. She left the note on her vanity, packed a small bag and waited for her family to fall asleep. 

Just after midnight, Andromeda grabbed her bag and walked out the front door. She knew the moment she left the wards her father would know she was gone. As soon as the gate closed behind her, she apparated away before anyone could stop her. 

The moment she popped into Hogsmeade, strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. A sob escaped her as she buried her face into Teds chest. He was murmuring words of love and comfort into her ear while he rubbed her back. Once she had cried all the tears she had, she pulled back and gave him a gentle kiss.

“Are you ready to start our life?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
